


Meadowview University Photography Club

by woochew07



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Bisexual Casey McDonald, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Derek Venturi, College AU, F/F, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Queer Character, YarichinBitchClub Inspired AU, no beta we die like men, original female character (minor) - Freeform, original nonbinary characters - Freeform, there’s plot!, yarichin bitch club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: Casey McDonald needed to pad her law school resume. That’s the only reason she joined the photography club at her university in the first place! Well, that and club participation was mandatory for all student at Meadowview University!  Also, the beautiful orientation leader invited her to this specific club. She wasn’t the only new member. And this club was not what she signed up for!
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Sally, Casey McDonald/Sally/Derek Venturi, Derek Venturi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Meadowview University Photography Club

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut! I’m not sure if I’ll write more but I kind of like this AU. So I probably will! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! But please be nice! 
> 
> As always I don’t proofread because I am Lazy(tm) so if there’s any super glaring mistakes let me know!!

“Casey! What clubs are you joining?” The overly chipper, and absolutely stunning, Orientation Leader asked. 

“Uhm. I wasn’t really planning on joining any this semester. I want to get used to college life first.” Casey McDonald answered shyly. 

“No good,” the leader tsked. “Every student at Meadowview University must partake in at least one extracurricular activity per semester. Besides! You’re in...let’s see…” she flipped casually through the pages on her clipboard and smirked. “Pre-Law. That means you have to take at least one art club! May I suggest the Origami Club?” 

Casey frowned and shook her head no. That didn’t sound at all interesting. “What else is there?” 

“Hmm. Well there’s always the photography club. But that may be a little… advanced… for someone like you.” The leader looked Casey up and down smirking. 

Casey was never one to back down from a challenge. She could take photos as well as the next person! 

“Sign me up! I’ll join the photography club!” Casey grinned triumphantly. 

“Amazing! We meet every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday! I’ll see you Tuesday then! Here’s my card.” She leaned close to whisper in Casey’s ear. “Call me with any questions. See you there.” Casey felt her face heat up and turn red as the air around them tensed up. When the perky blonde Orientation Leader left and broke the moment Casey took a breath that felt too cold on her lungs, even in the middle of August. The name on the card read “Sally Nelson.” Casey smiled down at the card. 

“Hey Case!” A swarmy voice called from behind her. Casey rolled her eyes as she felt a heavy arm fall on her shoulders. “Whatcha got there?” 

“It’s the photography club president's card. I signed up for it.” Casey stated dryly. 

“You? Joined the photography club?” 

“Yeah? What of it? I can take photos!” Casey huffed. 

“Well. I heard it’s an interesting club.” She could hear the smirk on his voice. “In fact, I just signed up too.” 

“DER-EK!” We can’t be in the same club! And live in the same apartment! We already have half the same classes! Drop out! You already have your extra curricular on the hockey team!” Casey ranted as she pushed his arm off of her shoulder. 

“Case. There is no way in hell I’m dropping this club.” Derek stated oddly serious. Then his usual smirked returned on his face as he looked at Casey with a wild flair in his eyes and added “especially since you’re joining.” 

Derek walked away leaving Casey feeling the tingly remnants of where his arm was resting and her stomach was flipping. What was the deal with this photography club? 

—————

Tuesday rolled around, and Casey woke up in her shared apartment with Derek. A cost saving measure, or torture device, the world may never know. It was an on campus apartment. Everything around was “on campus” though. The large campus grounds of Meadowview University were surrounded by miles and miles of hills and forests and one enormous daisy field to the north. 

Classes were to start next week. This week was known as “club week” where everyone got to meet their new club meme era and have a chance to change clubs. To change clubs, one must declare the possibility by Monday of that week and Club Change by Friday.

Casey got out of bed that Tuesday morning. The Photography Club was to meet at 3pm. She decided she’d find a great outfit to make a good impression on her new club mates. Not wanting to seem pretentious, she decided to ditch the slacks. She was debating between jeans and her short plaid skirt. Being an especially hot August, she chose the skirt. She paired it with a short sleeve white button down. The shirt was almost too small as it hugged her curves. Casey walked in front of the mirror and smiled. She thought she looked a little too “sexy” for a club meeting with the way the top of her shirt gapped and the way her skirt barely hit mid thigh, but when she thought about seeing the Club’s president again she decided she looked fine. Casey walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. She was leaning against the counter and had just bit down on her apple when Derek came into the room. 

He was wearing his ratty brown robe and pajamas pants. Normally he’d have a white t-shirt on as well but he was missing that today. 

“Morning Case” Derek grumbled, rubbing his eyes and heading towards the fridge. When looked up Casey could have sworn she saw his jaw drop. 

“G’morning Derek.” She answered, mouth half full of apple. She swallowed her bite before continuing. “Photography club is in a few hours. Did you file you notice of potential club switch yesterday? I heard it’s an advanced club. You might decide it’s too much for you.” Casey smiled, sure of her victory. 

“Now why would I back down from a challenge?” Derek smirked, evily. “I didn’t. I’m going to stay in the photography club. You?” He arched his eyebrow cockily. 

“Never. Photography is the perfect club for me.” Casey declared. 

“If you say so Case.” 

Tuesday afternoon rolled around. Casey walked into the club building. And found the room labeled “Photography Club”. She lightly knocked before entering. 

“What. The. Fuck?” Casey whispered under her breath, quickly closing the door again. Did she see what she thinks she saw? The door opened again and she was pulled inside by the beautiful blonde from before, Sally. 

“Sally? Is this the right club? I- I though this was a photography club?” Casey stammered as she looked around the room. There were no cameras. No film. But there were about thirty different types of - where those dildos?!? Casey felt her blood pressure drop. 

“Welcome to the Photography Club! I’m the club president, Sally, but we’ve already met! This is Emery, he’s the Vice President, he’s a switch and bi!” A pink haired young man with several piercings, wearing only an oversized pink sweater, waved and smiled. “He’s not all there but he gives the best head any of us had ever had.” Sally went on. 

“Is- is that relevant information?” Casey asked feeling her pulse race 

“Extremely!” Sally replied. 

“That’s Amanda, she’s a top and gay.” Sally gestures to a short pixie like girl. 

“That’s Julien. They are non-binary, bi sexual, and a switch. He also can never decide on what pizza topping he wants.” Julien had their hair dyed blue on one side and bubble gum pink on the other. 

“Seems he also can’t decide on a hair color.” Casey stated weakly, causing Julien and Sally to laugh. 

“Too true! I like this one Sally!” Julien replied, popping a lollipop in their mouth. 

The door opened again and in came Derek. 

“Welcome to the Photography Club!” The group cheered as Derek entered. Derek took a look around and nodded. 

“Thanks.” He responded before seeing Casey. “You’re still here, huh? Haven’t run for the hills?” He teased. 

“I…” Casey started to say something but she couldn’t form a coherent thought. 

“Hey. Don’t worry about it, Case. If you quit I won’t hold it against you.” Derek leaned down to her ear and whispered, his hot breath on against her face. “But if you stay… something else will be held against you.” 

Casey blushed furiously as she looked around. They all seemed like nice people, just very odd. 

“So..” Casey began to ask. “What exactly is this club really? It’s clearly not about taking photos.” 

“That’s true. That’s just our code name so to speak. The real nature of this club is…” Sally paused for dramatic effect “sex!” 

“Sex?!” Casey blanched. 

“Yupp! We gather 3 days a week to talk about and practice sex. We also have a club objective to help those who are a little pent up here at Meadowview! You see, since we are a relatively small university and miles away from the nearest train station that will take you to the nearest town… our students and even on-site faculty get a little… horny. So we offer our service to help out!” Sally winked. 

“So this is a prostitution club?” Casey nearly passed out. 

“It’s not like we take money!” Sally corrected. “And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” She continued. “Except. If you don’t have at least one body by the end of the month, you will have to participate in an orgy! So new club members! Why don’t you introduce yourself?” 

Casey felt the world spin around her. This was insanity. She couldn’t be a part of a sex club! This had to be illegal! Or at least against school policy but Sally even said faculty even enjoy the club’s ...outreach program. 

“I’m Casey McDonald. I’m in pre-law. And I think I want to change clubs.” Casey responded. 

“Can’t do that, Princess!” Derek chuckled. “You yourself said you didn’t file the potential club change notice.” Derek smirked as Casey sunk into a nearby chair. “My name is Derek Venturi. I’m a top. And I’m straight.” His hand reached to scratch the back of his neck. And Casey noticed it was red. 

“You’re lying!” Casey accused. 

“What?” Derek shot back. 

“Your neck turned bright red. That only happens when you’re telling a lie you don’t want to tell!” 

“Fine. She’s right.” Derek gestured to Casey in front of the group. “I’m a switch.” His face turned red. “And I’m bi. But I have no experience with guys.” Derek’s voice dropped to a mumble. 

“Well! No shame here! Got it! And if you need experience with guys. I’m sure Emery will help ya out!” Sally offered. 

“Yes yes! Fuck ya! Virgin boy!” Emery cheered as he stood up from his chair and walked to Derek. He was taller than Derek, but lean and spindly. His pink hair swooped in front of his eyes as he looked down at Derek. Emery lifted Derek’s chin with a long finger. “Now?” Emery asked. 

Derek stood still as he looked up, he licked his lips. Casey watched. entranced by the scene. 

“Kissy?” Emery offered. 

“Y- yeah. J-just a kiss.” Derek’s voice shook. 

Emery leaned down and kissed Derek, Derek finding his usual confidence kissed back and they made out against the wall. Casey watched unaware of the way her left hand had begun fiddling with the bottom of her skirt. Amd her right hand lay across her chest. 

“Hot isn’t it?” Sally whispered in her ear making Casey jump ever so slightly. 

“What! No!” Casey defended.

”It’s okay. So, tell us your deal.” Sally said. 

“I’m… I’m also bi. I think. And I…”  
Casey paused and looked down at her shoes. “I’m a total virgin.” 

“Oh?” The club was silent. 

“Haha! Keener!” Derek broke from his make out session on the wall. Emery began sucking on his neck. Derek couldn’t maintain the moan that escaped his lips. 

“DER-EK!” Casey yelled. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Sally asked gestures between them. 

Casey silently shifted in her spot. Derek answered with heavy breaths. “She’s… an… she’s an… acc..accident by marriage.” Derek answered and began sucking Emery’s face again. 

“He’s my step brother.” Casey mumbled. 

“So you two are siblings?” Sally asked, a bit shocked. 

“Step.” Casey and Derek corrected in unison. 

“Oh. I see.” Sally nodded. 

“Well, Casey. It looks like Derek is about to fulfill his body count quota for the month. So you better have sex with af least one person by the end of the month, in of out of the club, or you’ll have to participate in the orgy!” Sally smiled. 

The meeting was adjourned shortly after. Casey new that she could leave the club but she wasn’t sure if she would be able to have meaningless sex. 

Casey went straight to her room after the club meeting and replayed it in her mind. She thought it was odd how all the club members were able to just ignore Derek and Emery. Even as Emery was pulling Derek’s belt towards him and Derek was desperately grinding against Emery’s bare thigh. Casey, laying on her bed, reached down to find her panties were damp. She blushed at being turned on by Derek making out with some alt guy. She decided not to think of it anymore and got up to go watch TV in the living room. Derek stumbled through the door in a bit of a daze. 

“That club is awesome.” Derek stated, still clearly high off the makeout. “I’m glad you’ll be there too Casey.” Derek winked and the realizing what he said, turned bright red and scurried to his room. 

Casey wondered what he meant by that so she followed him. When she got to his room he was already laying on his bed. His pants had been tossed aside and he held his erect member in his hand. 

“Casey! Knock much?!” Derek demanded not moving his hand. 

“Uhm.” Casey stammered and stared at him. Her hand moving on it’s own down her body. 

“What? You wanna join?” Derek smirked. “C’mon Case. We’re both in that club. We’re gonna see each other naked I’m sure of it. Might as well enjoy it.” Derek stated as he began stroking himself slowly. 

Casey let out a whimper before walking wordlessly towards Derek. 

“Can.. can I touch it?” Casey asked. 

Derek removed his hand as permission. Casey slowly wrapped her fingers around him and he drew in a sharp breath. He covered her hand with his and began moving both of their hands up and down his shaft.  
Casey felt a twinge in her lower stomach. And she reached her other hand to feel under her skirt. Her panties were soaked. She slipped a finger under the fabric to feel the slickness while she continued to move her other hand with Derek’s. 

Derek’s hips bucked as he came covering her hand in warmth. “Casey” he squeaked out. Derek was left panting as Casey continued to rub beneath her panties. She felt the small bulb of her clitoris and felt tingles down her body as she came as well. 

“Casey, wanna avoid that orgy together?” Derek laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me for updates over on my tumblr @incorrectlifewithderek and Twitter @woodles07 !! (Or if you’re on the Dasey Discord!!)


End file.
